


wandered lonely as a cloud

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Pining, Post-Finale, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Milt is back in the field after recovering, and Russ definitely doesn't have any sort of feelings toward him.





	wandered lonely as a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt " "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" by William Wordsworth (aka "Daffodils")"

"Let's just take a break here," Russ said. "I need to sit down for a while."

Milt gave Russ a faux-withering glance. Clearly he had figured out that Russ had noticed that Milt was struggling a little with the pain of walking all day; it was only Milt's second day back after leave. But Milt pulled up at his perfectly tailored suit pant legs and sat in the grass, right next to a patch of wild daffodils.

Russ looked down at him, at the annoyingly perfect face and shiny hair, and the suit wrapped tight around his body as he sat, his hands resting on his knees, surrounding by yellow flowers billowing in the wind.

He looked like a fucking male model selling cologne or some shit. 

"You look ridiculous, by the way," Russ said casually, as he sat next to him in the grass. 

Milt looked at him, confused at what that could mean, but let it pass. He was apparently used to Russ' bullshit.


End file.
